moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Archer
Frank Archer is a supporting antagonist in the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist series. Following the death of Maes Hughes, Lt. Colonel Archer was introduced to replace him. He is extremely dedicated to the Amestrian State Military and possesses an unsettling passion for war and violence. Cool-headed and ambitious, Archer is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve personal glory. Japanese Voice: Show Hayami English Voice: Troy Baker History Archer is first shown with Major General Hakuro at Central Command though his first speaking appearance is on a train with Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, discussing the Lab 5 incident and his tactics to "get to the bottom of it". Archer and Armstrong speak to Sig Curtis at his shop while Winry Rockbell and Mason talk in the back about Armstrong not being himself. As Winry runs in, Archer quickly interrogates her finding the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric's location. After Fullmetal is attacked by Bido, Archer approaches him and asks him to come down to South HQ for questioning. Edward refuses and leaves to pursue Bido. When Archer and Armstrong catch up to them, they see him on the roof with Wrath. Archer looks through the scope of his shotgun and sees the Ouroboros on the heel of Wrath's foot. Armstrong uses alchemy to detain Wrath and simply tells Edward and his brother Alphonse to leave, taking Wrath to South HQ. While torturing and interrogating Wrath, Izumi Curtis breaks in and saves her "son". Archer and Armstrong pursue her and attempt to stop her, Envy (disguised as King Bradley) takes Wrath and tries to run. Ed and Al fight Kimblee and Bido, the fight ends with a destroyed South HQ and Wrath having tasted Red Stones. Archer gives Kimblee the offer of rejoining the military, which he accepts. Archer leads the attack on the Devil's Nest which is a success and Archer saves Edward and Izumi. It concludes with Archer gaining Kimblee and Shou Tucker as allies and having them reinstated into the Amestrian Military with their past crimes being exonerated. Later on, Archer becomes a Colonel and leads 7,000 men to take over Reole. There, he meets with Ed and tells him to sneak in and hunt down Scar. Later on, Archer orders Tucker to make chimeras, which he plans on sending with Kimblee to kill Scar so the soldiers can go in unchallenged. Archer is later approached by the Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Armstrong who attempt to detain him, but he has Tucker and the chimera distract them so he can escape and leave with the 7,000 soldiers who he leads to their deaths after ignoring Edward's warning not to go into Reole. When Scar activates the Grand Arcanum array around Reole, a wave of alchemic energy spreads throughout the city, disintegrating every soldier within its radius as their souls are formed into the Philosopher's Stone. Archer barely escapes the wave which still engulfs and destroys half of his body. Reconstruction and death Sometime after being evacuated from Reole, the grievously wounded Archer is returned to Central. His body is repaired using highly advanced military-grade automail, turning him into a cyborg. However, the reconstruction was rushed and Archer was given insufficient time to recover from the excruciating experience, leaving him mentally unstable. When Ed and Izumi meet up with the Tringham brothers, Archer attacks them within the halls of Central Command. Izumi then orders Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh along with the Tringham brothers and Ed to escape. Later on, Izumi is overwhelmed by Archer and a division of troops at Central HQ, she is then rescued by Ross and a group of rebel soldiers loyal to Mustang. As Archer and his troops have a shoot out with the rebels he eventually captures one of his own troops who tells him that the Fuhrer's mansion has been attacked. Archer then leaves Central HQ, riding in a car he crashes into a group of MPs and the Fuhrer's family along with the now prisoner Hawkeye. Archer is restrained but still attempts to execute her. Archer then leaves, and heads off to the Fuhrer's mansion. He encounters Mustang just outside the mansion and shoots one of his eyes out. Right after the shot is fired, Riza arrives and shoots Archer multiple times in the organic part of his body, finally killing him. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Category:Killers Category:Death by Shooting